


Godless, Wicked, and Cruel

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Character Death, Dismemberment, Dust eating, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Nightmare, Nightmarecest, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Ooze, Rape, Soul Violence, Tentacles, cosmic horror vibes, strawberry nightmare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Nightmare, a being without reason, only hunger, has wandered the multitude of worlds for time unknown and infinite. It was never a possibility to him that he would ever find himself challenged, let alone hunted.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. A Meeting that was never supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble series, at least I intend it to be a series, for me to neglect! I joke, in that I intend to work on all of them eventually, but damned if I know when that eventually is. This one, at least, has one more I'm def going to do soon! 
> 
> Anyways, I'm making up my own Nightmare headcannons and just running with it.

It wasn't so much a presence, as an absence. Whole swathes of worlds that had been sucked dry of the sustenance he craved. Misery as far as he could see, broken monsters, broken worlds, but none of it was available to him. He frowned at the destruction. It was much more useful to leave them just whole enough to hurt them more. Who had done this? And why? 

His consciousness 'moved' through the worlds, searching. Piles of dust met him in most of them, not scenes of violence. If he had to guess, something had taken all of their hope, leaving them to die where they were. A waste. 

"I wondered when you would notice me." 

It was yet another desolate world. Nightmare took form, tense, despite the fact that there were few in all the worlds that could hurt him. His eyes widened, shock rocking through him, something he thought was beyond him. What could surprise a being such as him? 

Another him, or at least the thing took the same shape as him: stocky, a mostly humanoid shape aside from the waving tentacles and the dripping. The primary difference was that he was a light, pastel pink. And that he was not Nightmare. Nightmare would know if he was. 

"What are you, that I should notice you?" Nightmare asked. The pink being smirked at him and shrugged. 

"Would words suffice? No. Besides, you already know. We're the same, and we should embrace that, embrace each other!" Arms and tendrils stretched wide in a gesture that left the being open and vulnerable. Nightmare eyed it warily. They chuckled when their gesture failed to garner any further reaction from him. 

"I'm saying we should work together." 

"No." Nightmare had never desired for company, and he was starting to loath the other. 

"We could do so much, gorge ourselves on the suffering innate to life." The pink being walked towards him, and Nightmare had to fight not to back away. He would not show fear to this thing. It wasn't worthy of fear, nor was it's proposal. 

"No," Nightmare repeated. "Get out of my territory." 

The pink being shook its head, still walking forward, arms and tentacles spread. If Nightmare had any idea how, it would be a prime opportunity to just kill it. He didn't know enough to make a move. 

"How serious you are," the pink being smiled as he stepped into Nightmare's personal space. Nightmare tensed. With surprising speed, the being wrapped his arms around him, his tentacles closing in a... hug? It wasn't violent or painful. Nightmare jumped at the suddenness, but couldn't help relax as the being turned out to be truly harmless. At least to him. He wondered if, rather than destroying the being, he could help it to learn how to moderate and ensure that there was always worlds to feed on. 

It happened so gradually, Nightmare didn't notice until he tried to pull away from the embrace, ready to counter with that suggestion. He couldn't. The pink tentacles were so tight that Nightmare couldn't move at all. He jerked his body, putting all of his strength behind it, but the limbs didn't budge. Teeth closed firmly around his shoulder, sinking into his form. He leaked out of the punctures, his magic, his essence. The pink being groaned with pleasure as he licked it up. The bastard was feeding on him. 

Furious, Nightmare drove two of his tentacles into the being's skull, while two others grabbed its ankles and pulled them out from under it. He stayed upright, its weight pulling at the tentacles piercing its sockets. The pink tentacles went limp, falling away from Nightmare. He used his grip to toss the being's form away from him, slamming it into a cave wall. 

"We are not the same," Nightmare hissed. "You are nothing." The being didn't reply. Something in the core of Nightmare trembled, so he abandoned his form and fled the world. Maybe it was dead, he thought, but he didn't really believe himself. 


	2. Savagery That Defies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o I was thirst for horror. Here's another drabble already. We're getting towards some really wonderfully terrible Nightmare suffering.

"Please..." the Sans begged weakly as Nightmare tightened his tentacle around his left radius and ulna. The bones ground together, and the Sans cried out in pain. Nightmare shuddered, the raw agony so sweet and satisfying. He wondered if the Sans would survive him breaking it. He hadn't enjoyed a good death in a while. 

Instinct, more than any conscious reaction, threw his body back away from his spot standing over the Sans in time to avoid the slimy, pink tentacles bursting through the Sans's rib cage. All three of the limbs were wrapped around the monster's shining white soul. The Sans choked, gasping as his bones began to dust where they were broken. That ended as the tentacles squeezed the soul, popping it like an over strained balloon. Pure white magic dripped down the tentacles, slowly mixing with the pink slime until it vanished all together. 

Nightmare's tentacles relaxed as the bones they were holding vanished. He shook them, but the dust stubbornly clung to his own slick limbs. He stood, stepping back as the pink being that he had thought--hoped-- he had killed, crawled up out of the earth coated in the Sans's dust. He brushed some off his skull, then licked the remnants from his hand. 

"He was delicious." 

"He was mine," Nightmare snapped. He hadn't even gotten a taste of the Sans's death. 

"You had ample opportunity." The pink being smirked at him, its arms crossing. 

"I was savoring him." It was ridiculous that he had to explain himself. No, he didn't have to. He didn't want anything to do with this... thing. 

"A fine excuse for being too weak and lazy to end them properly." 

Nightmare's temper flared out of control. His form bent and twisted, stretching itself out to try and contain it. Spikes formed at the end of his tentacles, the length of them sprouting tendrils that strained for the pink being. His mouth widened, stretching his face as his scowl pressed past the edges of his 'skull'. He towered over the pink being, edges blurring into the darkness that lurked behind existence. 

"Weak?" he hissed, voice echoing and sibilant. The question hung in the air, a physical and heavy thing that weighed down on the world itself. He would show this fool just how weak he was. 

The pink being kept its arms crossed, not moving an inch in the face of Nightmare's flashing teeth and spikes. Fine. Nightmare lashed out, spearing the being with three of his waving limbs. They easily burst through his rib cage, skull, and pelvis with their sharpened tips, wrapping around what was left of the being to crush it into dust. 

It's oozing goo dropped to the ground in four great splatters, coating the ground in pastel pink and knocking what was left of the Sans's dust into the air. The rest was smeared across Nightmare's tentacles, gradually fading as he absorbed what little energy he could get from a creature that showed nothing but that stupid smile. 

As he did so, he shrunk back down to his original size. His temper cooled slowly, even though he had squashed the source of his frustration. When, finally, he was back in his more comfortable form, he shook himself and looked over his body for any lingering pink. All he found was rich, green tinted black. The ground, however, still sported its coating of the offending color. Who knew how something like that would die. 

He paused for a moment, debating if he should find another meal in this world or move on to the next. He registered movement by his feet and hopped back a few steps. 

The pink splatters were bubbling. A bump formed in the middle of the largest, swelling upwards until it features started to form below it, ridges of sockets, then a nasal aperture, eventually, a twisted grin that no longer gave the sense of amiability. It was jagged, like it had been cut into the pink being with a dull knife. 

"And here, I thought we could be friends." Its voice was warped just as badly as its mouth, wailing and screeching with sounds that defied emotion, as though metal was being ripped apart with each word. Nightmare backed away more as the pink being rose up from the remnants of its body. The shoulders rose, the base of the being's tentacles coming with its back, the ends still in the goo covered ground. They snapped free suddenly, popping up and spraying pink all around the being. Nightmare wiped a spot off his face and swallowed. 

This wasn't right. Nothing was like him. He was alone. All powerful and alone. This thing couldn't exist, and it certainly couldn't be too much for him to handle. He knew fear. He knew it intimately, sucked from every trembling hand, drawn breath, and desperate cry. Thus, he couldn't even delude himself. 

He was afraid. 

The waving pink tentacles stopped moving as one, and in the stillness Nightmare felt anticipation. He dropped away from the world, spiraling into the nothing between worlds as the thing that shouldn't exist thrust his tentacles at him. 

He was very afraid.


	3. Hunger that can never be sated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes from bad to worse for Nightmare.
> 
> Warnings: Rape/noncon

He didn't think he was so distracted he couldn't tell when that abomination drew near, but the sudden touch of something on his back startled him, and he was too slow to react before they wrapped around his neck, torso, and arms. When he did begin to thrash, he failed to let go of the Sans in his grasp. All four of the skeleton's limbs popped off with no resistance, marrow and magic splashing onto the ground just a moment before the rest of the monster's body fell to it. The limbs dusted, freeing up Nightmare's tentacles, and the core of the body followed suit a few strangled cries later. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Nightmare snapped, driving the dexterous limbs backwards in a stabbing motion. He missed, and the pink being's tentacles wrapped around them, tangling them together. Now his back was pressed against the being's body, smearing their seepage together. 

"Correcting your understanding," the pink being answered, his voice light and mirthful. His grip on Nightmare tightened, straining his physical form in ways that beings of this shape were not meant to bend. How dare he. Nightmare loosened his grip on this form, sliding away from the being while focusing on making a new form with which to demolish the bastard. 

"No, no, no." Small tendrils of pink burst through Nightmare's chest and curled in towards each other, wrapping over the area where a monster's soul would typically reside. It didn't make sense, because his true being wasn't tied to any particular part of this form, but he found himself unable to leave it suddenly. Snarling, he formed five more tentacles, going for the joints of the abomination's own. When he tried to wrap around the limbs, his began to sink into the pink being. He wasn't fleshy, or hard. It was like stepping in mud. Mud that was seeping around Nightmare's entire form, trapping him in place. 

"You seem to enjoy this, so I thought I would give it a try." 

A tentacle jabbed upwards between Nightmare's legs. He didn't have the receptive magic of the monsters he visited, or he thought he didn't. The tentacle brushed past soft, moist lips into a tube of flesh that was firm, but still soft and wet. A different kind of wet than the rest of his body. Had the being fucked with his form. How? And how had he not noticed?

The tip of the tentacle explored around the pussy that Nightmare was not supposed to have. One of the spots along the walls sent strange, electric sensations shooting through him. His mouth parted and a startled moan slipped out of it, much like happened to the monsters when he found just that right spot on them. Flushed with embarrassment and anger, Nightmare resumed his struggling. The being laughed. 

"Oh, ho ho! Not even you are beyond enjoying a skilled partner." 

"You are not my partner, and you are not skilled," Nightmare growled, tugging at all of his limbs in turn in the hope that one would break free and give him some leverage to remove the being. "Get off of me!" 

"Mmm," the pink being made a noise like he was considering, and the tentacle withdrew slightly. "No." The tentacle slammed back into Nightmare, directed at the spot. It pressed against it much harder than before, then slid up into him, filling the tube and stretching it slightly. Unprepared, Nightmare howled with equal parts pain and pleasure. His struggles became more frantic, less deliberate. He just wanted to get away from that feeling. 

He needed to get away from this abomination. 

There was only so much he could do with a physical form. It was, supposedly, tied to the rules of the world he was in, though the pink being didn't seem to follow them as closely as he did. Normally, if Nightmare overextended his form, it would simply cease to be, and he would return to his wanderings. Since he couldn't leave it, and that was unprecedented in and of itself, he had no idea what would happen if he did so now. He had to try. 

Willing three more tentacles into existence, Nightmare reached forward, this time, and grabbed onto whatever he could find, some trees, to pull himself away from the pink being. Even using all of his strength, he didn't feel them separate at all. The pink being's tentacle continued to thrust into him, pounding against the back of the tube painfully. 

Nightmare kept pulling anyways. His new tentacles were weaker than usual, his form spread too thin. With an agonizing tearing sensation along his back, all three gave and fell away, vanishing. The pink being laughed, the sound echoing through Nightmare's skull as he slumped forward. 

The pink being let him, guiding him forward until he was on the ground on his hands and knees. Their torsos stayed together, the strange tendrils firmly in place, but the tentacle withdrew from Nightmare. He knew what came next, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. His form was spent. Sure enough, just like Nightmare's behavior that the abomination claimed to emulate, a different, firmer length pressed its way into his body. 

It was thick. Thicker than than Nightmare's pussy was meant to accommodate. Since the being had somehow forced him to form it, that must have been on purpose. Nightmare grit his teeth and stared at the ground. He couldn't stop it, but he wasn't going to give the being any satisfaction from his reaction. Even as it went deeper, he held back his physical reactions to the pain. 

"Ah, I think we've managed to form a connection," the pink being laughed. Nightmare didn't reply, partially because that statement didn't deserve one, partially because he didn't trust his voice while his pussy adjusted to the stinging stretching. That didn't seem to bother the pink being. Nothing seemed to bother it. 

Since they were bound together at the chest, the pink being's rocking thrusts in and out of Nightmare shook his entire body. His pussy did get used to the intrusion, though he wished it wouldn't. Now the abomination's writhing felt good, its member sliding along the slick walls of Nightmare's pussy in entirely too pleasing ways. Still, he didn't let a single noise escape his mouth. 

He had no sense of time, being unaffected by it, but the act felt like it took ages. When the pink being finally grunted to a stop within him to unload his disgusting fluid, it was a relief. Finally, the being unwound itself from him, the hold on his true being going last. There was a squelch as the blurred seam between him and the being tore and they were slowly ripped apart. Nightmare's back felt raw and exposed to the air when the being was fully removed from him. His form fell into a weakened pile of ooze and shame. How had he let this happen? 

Footsteps warned him that the being was walking around to stand in front of him. It crouched down so that he could see its face. Its chest was streaked with Nightmare's deep green, though the pink was slowly taking over as he watched.

"You were delicious," the being said softly, chuckling to himself. His form dissolved as he left the world, so Nightmare could only glare at the ground. The bastard had fed on him. Him! 

Ashamed and furious, he left the world with a scream that drove fear into the souls of all monsters on it.


End file.
